The Beautiful Warriors
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Pit had complained in the past how he wanted the universe's strongest women in the Smash Brothers Realm. He already had a connection with a few girls from a specific world, but it would only take those connections that would allow the entire cast to flood to Smashopolis. Whether the Smashers like it or not, they're stuck with interacting with the sexy warriors.
1. Beautiful Interactions (With Smashers)

**The Beautiful Warriors**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade. That belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Pit had complained in the past how he wanted the universe's strongest women in the Smash Brothers Realm. He already had a connection with a few girls from a specific world, but it would only take those connections that would allow the entire cast to flood to Smashopolis. Whether the Smashers like it or not, they're stuck with interacting with the sexy warriors.**

 **Pairing: Implied Pit/Airi, Sheik/Gretel, Rob/Shulk, Luca/Laila, Lucina/Pittoo one sided Pittoo/Kaguya and others**

 **Rated: M (for Mature)**

 **Genre:** **General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers, extreme sexual situations, fanservice, swearing, character death, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **This idea is different from the rest. What I try to do is take a Queen's Blade character and show them interacting with the Smashers. There will be some obvious bias to which Smasher shows up the most since he is the reason most of them are in Smashopolis to begin with. This will be in two parts at the very least. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Beautiful Interactions (With Smashers)

* * *

 **Toxic**

Everyone in Smash Brothers Mansion knew that Pit had girlfriend. Only a few of the Smashers knew who she was and the implication of the relationship. The captain of the royal bodyguards was infatuated with a wraith from the Netherworld who went by the name of Airi. Palutena disapproved of his affection toward her. It was not just the Goddess of Light who was against this relationship. Airi was too but not for the same reason as Palutena's "holy" reason. Angels and those with holy powers were toxic to demons like her. A simple kiss was enough for her to feel nauseous. Having intercourse would guarantee she vanished into thin air. Pit was either being ignorant of the situation or adamant with keeping her as a girlfriend.

"I work for your fiancé!" Airi would cry out every time Pit wanted to do anything romantic with her. "Get that through your thick skull!"

Pit would give her puppy dog eyes as a response. The maid would just sigh in defeat at how Pit was going to be the death of her one day like Rana was.

 **Helper**

Gretel has been on her own most of her life. Abandoned by her stepmother, she was left to adapt or die. By slaying the man eating witch, she had obtained powers that would allow her to become a witch hunter and join the Witch Hunter Realm should she leave Mel Fair Land. However, she had been left incredibly unstable from her childhood and manifested a split personality that prevented her from making friends. She loathed Hansel for this. He always wanted to have sex with others unlike her who just wanted a companion to chat with every day. In Smashopolis, she finally got her wish.

Rob was everything she wanted in a male companion. He was short, snarky and fit the little brother role very well. He also was smart and was always eager to learn. She was thrilled how he wanted to learn to bake from her over Princess Peach who was known far and wide as the best baker of cakes. The confectioner just made sweets for children. Now, she would be helping Rob make sweets for his boyfriend and his friends that he treasured dearly.

"Are you going to make anything for Sheik?" Rob asked her casually.

"Huh?"

"He's kind of playing the harp in that crazy fashion again…he probably wants Deku Nut Cake."

Gretel shook her head in annoyance seeing Sheik attract all the customers at the entrance of her shop. She wished the Sheikah would stop playing the harp in such an inelegant way that it irritated her greatly.

 **Pledge**

Kaguya was obsessed with treasures and men. She wanted the best man to give her his most valuable treasure if he was serious about marrying her. In Mel Fair Land, the men were weak and pathetic. Kaguya was desperate that she would marry powerful women too if they did the same thing, but they were no better. The presents she got from Pit made her think that her prayers were being reached…and she mostly got her wish…but at the cost of throwing away her easy but boring life to be with Dark Pit.

Dark Pit was not interested in her. Kaguya could see that. Even before he met Lucina or Reyn, the black angel did not see the self-proclaimed moon princess as anything other than a friend. Kaguya needed to remind Lived that she was always an option. He never took her serious despite proclaiming that Dark Pit belonged to her. The chase sequences they had only fueled her burning desire for the young angel.

Kaguya just hated the idea of not getting what she wanted. When she's with the red eyed angel though, she can't help but smile and accept that she can't have everything.

"Kaguya."

"Yes?"

Kaguya's heart skipped a beat when the black angel handed her a basket of her favorite treats. This was the same present that Pit gave her anonymously.

"Now, I have beaten you in battle and gave you your favorite food." Dark Pit told her with a grin. "Don't take this as a proposal. As a friend, I needed to apologize for Pitstain tricking you."

Friend or not, Kaguya did not want to lose what she had with Dark Pit. Even if he wasn't a lover…he was still the first person who was concerned for her wellbeing.

 **Shy**

Dark Pit wanted to play matchmaker for his best friend Lucas. The PK boy had a small crush on the dark angel, but it went unnoticed and Dark Pit thought that he found someone who would be perfect for the blond. At first, Lucina wasn't all that thrilled with the idea that the black angel would take after Pit, but then she realized who Dark Pit wanted to introduce Lucas to that she jumped on the idea immediately.

"Lucas, I would like to introduce you to Laila. Laila, this is Lucas. Hope you two get along."

The half-angel was terrible at interacting with people unless she was on duty. The first thing she did was look around to see if there was anyone she could hide behind. She was quick to hide in a bush so Lucas wouldn't see her. Lucas ironically, had the same reaction. Seeing Laila do it first, he gave a cute smile as he approached the bush.

"There is no need to be afraid. I won't bite."

It's not that Laila didn't trust him. She just feared her clumsiness will hurt the boy in some shape or form. Dark Pit had to drag her out of the bush to get her to properly speak to Lucas before grabbing Lucina's hand and running off to let the two be alone. Lucas had to give Dark Pit the confused eye for his obvious attempt at match making.

 **Bad Date**

Pit had the stupidest idea for Ghirahim ever. He saw how Ganondorf and Palutena interacted and how the demon sword became clingy to his master. Pit thought that the narcissistic sword should go on blind dates to get over his insecurities of not being the most important person to Ganondorf. Dark Pit had to bring up how Pit was asking for trouble seeing it was Ghiriham after all.

Ghirahim only agreed because Ganondorf wanted him out of his sight while he was speaking to Palutena about important matters. The dates went from average to terrible. Ghirahim was the type that was difficult to please, so most of the girls were turned off by his attitude despite being an attractive (but creepy) man.

The breaking point for Ghirahim though was when Pit someone managed to team up with Echidna and get him and Irma on a date. The end result was Irma trying to murder him and Echidna having to drag her student off. Ghirahim would then create a plot to get back at Pit for even thinking this was a good idea.

 **Forest**

Nowa had been traveling with Tomoe when she decided to wander off into the forest. Nowa enjoyed Smash Forest because it reminded her of home. She was the Guardian of the Forest, but she couldn't do much with her youth and inexperience. The elves hated her and she was shunned by humans who found out she was a half-elf. She missed her instructor, but she insisted she would be fine on her own. The brunette wanted to meet many friends before returning to Alleyne. She wanted to tell her so many stories when she returned.

Sonic was just the perfect friend any girl could ask her. She helped him get over his issues in the mansion concerning how people saw him in Smash and he would get her mind off her own issues. When the both of them spared, they made sure to go all out.

There was one time Nowa won through unconventional means.

"Hey, I know I tell Fox that clothes suck, but at least wear underwear. That leaf isn't going to stay on!"

 **Money**

When it came to being a good salesman, Ymir was at the top of her game. She enjoyed having her cousin Eilin to assist her. Eilin was fine being number two to her when it came to making money. Ymir loved to rub it in that because she was in the Queen's Blade tournament that she should be the one that everyone respects. Who couldn't resist a little dwarf girl who could craft the most magnificent things on the spot if she wanted?

Because Ymir adored the spotlight in the Trade Center, she was far from pleased when the Villager children attempted to usurp her. The crazy Villager in particular, K, was not going to just reveal a golden crown and sell it for over a million bells in his currency.

"Oh, no, no, no! I will not let you do that!" Ymir hissed as she pointed to the red shirt Villager. "You get that shit out of Smashopolis! No one will buy a crown for that much!"

"You would be surprised." Eilin joked. "Just wait until the Temmies show up."

Ymir really wasn't going to let K have a stand in front of hers. Taking her axe, she had no problem swinging it at K. K had pocketed his axe though. His smiled widened when another axe user appeared.

"I can axe you up?" K asked as his eyes shined.

"The money is mine, you brat! You're not getting it!"

"I don't want money now though. I want blood."

The other Villager children weren't as crazy as K, but they were all rooting for him…except Pink who left to go tell Isabelle that K was being a naughty child again. Eilin shook her head in disappointment. Ymir would do anything for gold…

What would happen if Ymir met another woman that was just as obsessed with making money as she was? Oh…that would be a bloodbath…

 **Identity**

Hansel had always hated Gretel. At the same time, he loved her as a little sister. Hansel was a split personality created to allow Gretel to deal with her insecurities. Hansel was everything that Gretel secretly was, but she refused to admit it. She cast him aside as a nuisance and had done all in her power to suppress him. Hansel, wouldn't allow it. Every time he escaped, he was going to have sex. That was all there was to it…even if he lacked any male genitals to have some real fun with the ladies.

…But then you got assholes like Sheik who once was in the same situation as him and giving him advice on how to cope…and then you got Hansel thinking that maybe he was gay or straight or whatever this entire time. Sheik's gender was an enigma and it was getting to the point where if Gretel wasn't going to make the move, he was.

" _Gretel…"_

 _No. I like slow, sweet relationships. I do not appreciate sex._

" _You are no fun…Sheik!"_

Sheik was playing Requiem of Darkness for some strange reason. He stopped as if he heard Hansel's cry for help. The Sheikah shook his head and continued playing lovely music for the pink haired confectioner.

 **Gratitude**

Tiina was the Little Mermaid in Mel Fair Land. She was a shy girl that wanted to see the surface and meet a handsome yet kind young man that would sweep her off her feet…if she had any. The shy mermaid already made a pact with the Demon Necromancer that would allow her a human form. Seiten was vague on what exactly she took from Tiina, but it wasn't Tiina's concerns seeing as how she ended up washed up along Smash Harbor and nearly died from the recent storm.

A strong Homs had saved her from the storm and for that, Tiina would forever be in debt to him. She only learned later that the man was named Reyn. Her second encounter with him would be him buying Bubble Tea for her mistaking the mermaid as a lost tourist. It was only by Seiten provoking her did she reveal her identity…

…and drag Reyn's body down into the ocean where she would ask her father if she could marry him. Shulk wasn't going to be happy hearing this.

 **Weak**

Izumi was a weakling. She didn't need anyone telling her this. She was just a wannabe samurai that wanted to be someone important. She had no purpose in life besides causing trouble in Hinamoto, so she would just flee to the Continent. Even when she was with the rebellion army, she felt insignificant after all things were said and done.

Izumi had heard so many things about the angel captain Pit from Laila that she foolishly thought she could make a name for herself if she could defeat him. She didn't stand a chance and she was forced to accept she would always be weak.

The young samurai was grateful for Dunban taking her in though as his apprentice. He wasn't the type to train people under him. He felt that he didn't deserve an apprentice with so much potential. Izumi loved the idea that a hero was teaching her how to fight like a proper samurai. Her desire to not be weak and her determination allowed her to learn so many techniques in such a short amount of time that Dunban joked there might not be much left to each her.

 **Pity**

Ryu enjoyed fighting strong opponents. He also enjoyed fighting honorable opponents. If they were strong and noble, then he was in for a good match. Unfortunately, he got his wish with a certain slave girl but it was under terrible circumstances.

She was known as a dragon rider in her world. She was Branwen who could communicate with dragons. Perhaps that was why she was attracted to Ryu's aura in the first place. He couldn't possibly go all out with her given her circumstances. She needed to win in order to keep her dragon Usher from being slain by the goblins. Pit did not know where the goblins were, so he wouldn't be able to help her. If Branwen's opponents lost, they would be subjected to the same hell she was. Branwen was a strong, noble woman that was forced to be a gladiator under tragic circumstances. Dogura was a despicable goblin for exploiting her weakness to fight his enemies.

Ryu couldn't simply say, "I'll free you from your binds." It was impossible if it meant the end of the dragon she cherished. So the least he could do was give her a good fight and hope that Dogura did not go back on his words.

 **Hypnotism**

Once there was a beautiful jester who played the pipes to lead the rats away. Overcome with greed and lust, Despina had turned to claiming women as her prize. Her ultimate goal was to create the ultimate female harem that would do her bidding for her. She had set her eyes on Smash Brothers Mansion on multiple occasions, but knew she was not strong enough. By asking General Winter to give her some leeway and tricking Prism into assisting her, she was able to make her dreams come true…somewhat…

Her music still wasn't strong enough to affect the more powerful Goddesses like Rosalina and Palutena. Those with high magical resistance like Cia who would have to be dragged by the chain that she forced the girls to have…and then you got the odd balls that came from simple miscalculations.

Sheik was a thorn by her side because of how the Sheikah identified himself. He could have a woman's body, but if he identified as male, then the spell was useless. Then you have sorceresses like Lana whose childlike mind prevented the spell from working. Those who were too innocent for their own good would need to be corrupted first before any magic could be done.

And then her twin fantasy was shattered. She assumed the Robin twins were both girls when she had abducted them. Her heart shattered seeing that Rob was a boy underneath his clothes. It was either a blessing or a curse for Rob to be caught. After all…he was a huge distraction when it came to the rescue group coming to save the hypnotized female Smashers and assist trophies.

"I swear, if your balls aren't cut the next time I see you…"

"Please…I like someone else anyway." Rob grumbled while hiding behind his sister.

 **Overpowered**

Echidna was overpowered. There was no denying that. She enjoyed having so much experience under her belt and rubbing it in whenever someone foolishly challenged her. If the victim was female, she loved tormenting them afterward. Girls made the most pleasant noises when they have fallen into a submissive state. If she was an alpha, her victims were all betas or even omegas.

Lucina simply did not stand a chance due to her mind games. Oh did Echidna have fun ordering Keltan to sliver down Lucina's body and get into her underwear. The future princess brought to angry tears from this treatment would be a sight that Echidna would remember forever.

 **Normal**

The Alice in Wonderland tale was a very well known. All the Smashers knew it would only be a matter of time before someone would claim to be Alice and be stuck in Wonderland. There is a huge difference with this Alice though. This Alice was named Alicia and she was far from the kindhearted girl that was portrayed in the stories. Alicia was arrogant, rude and treated everyone as if they were beneath her…yet she wanted them to help her get back home. Why would anyone want to help her if she was only going to insult them?

"Why can't I have a normal life?" Alicia had asked herself out loud when she stormed off after being told again she couldn't go home from the mansion. "Why can't I just wake up and go back to my boring old life?"

Whenever Fox heard the word, "normal" he was always the first to be like, "Did someone say normal?" After all, Fox claimed to be the sanest Smasher in the entire mansion. Alicia didn't believe him seeing as how he zoomed up next to her to talk about normality and she was a witness to him training with a Fox clone on final destination with no items.

"You're not normal. Nobody here is normal! Bring me someone normal!"

 **Warning**

Tomoe was probably one of the most reserved females that fought in the Queen's Blade tournament. She was also incredibly modest. When next to the Hero King, it made wonder how she was able to keep her cool. Tomoe was actually a judgmental personal especially toward western culture. She felt that the west was too open minded. Then again, she was from Hinomoto, where the opposite was advised. Marth wasn't the kind hearted prince that he was described by his comrades or the silent hero that Lucina depicted him as. He was very arrogant. The Hero King cared more about his appearance than anything else. It made Tomoe wonder how he became like this.

"I advise you to not let your vanity get the best of you." She told him while they were getting a cup of coffee. Marth was kind enough to show her around since he was a gentleman after all. "I fear that you are only going to hurt yourself if you continue down this path."

"What? You say something?" Marth asked completely ignoring what she just said.

"…My apologies…"

 **Summon**

Snow White was the strongest beautiful warrior of them all. She felt like her backstory earned the title. Every spell she had learned was because the princess desired to learn them. Every powerful weapon was obtained because she had gone out of her way to search for them. Now she was a powerful princess with the power to summon powerful warriors from other realms to fight for her. They could not resist her commands. They wouldn't dare doing so. She was the powerful princess of the Apple Kingdom after all.

The mirror that Snow White had was too dangerous. Pit and Shulk needed to retrieve it before something terrible happened. Samus offered to go after her since she appealed to be a young teenager that was full of herself. Snow White demonstrated why she would not be underestimated.

"You whose life was ruined by the Space Pirate can die by the Space Pirate." Snow White told her as she showed the mirror toward the bounty hunter. Samus was horrified that out of the mirror came the purple dragon that had caused her so much grief.

"Hope you have fun fighting the most powerful Ridley to ever set his sights on you."

"You bitch…" Samus could be heard murmuring under her power suit. "If you think this is a game…you are going to get it."

"Tell that to Ridley. He's still upset he's not in Smash." Snow White teased as she made her escape when the dragon attacked by her orders.

 **Alchemist**

Shulk had taken up Pit's offer in searching for someone to add to his group during his reign of godhood. The main reason was that Shulk knew the Great Evil was dangerous. The more allies that united under one banner, the higher chance of slaying the Great Evil with fewer casualties, and while Pit's idea of handling the situation would involve teaching Dark Pit and the younger angels the history of the universe, so they could prepare themselves for the bigger battle ahead, Shulk knew that more comrades who could fight would benefit his side of things.

The blond always rolled his eyes whenever Pit suggested a female who participated in the Queen's Blade tournament. He knew Pit was more obsessed with their titties and booties, more than anything, so he didn't expect much from them seeing as how the only strong ones would be angels and demons.

So Shulk was pleased that there was a little elf who was a great alchemist and inventor amongst the rebellion group. She went by the name Yuit and the robot that she was showing off in Smashopolis was called Vante. Vante only made Shulk slightly remember Fiora when she was a Mechon, but there were so many differences. The main one was that the little girl was operating the robot with a remote control. That was the double edge sword of her weapon. If Vante was able to think on her own like Mega Man or R.O.B., then Vante would be a powerful ally.

"Hey, Mr.! You've been staring at Vante far too long. Like what you see?"

Shulk smiled as a response. Of course he liked a well-built machine from a time period that still didn't have any technology to work with.

 **Sin**

Nanael was jealous of Pit for many reasons. Despite his inability to fly, he was still loved by his Goddess. He was loved and feared by the people of heaven for his prowess and ability to defeat Gods (with some assistance from Palutena of course). Pit may have been youthful looking, but the rumor of him being good in bed was true. He had the age and experience despite being stuck in the body of a teenager. Give him 1000 more years and he would probably have a growth spurt.

Nanael had none of that. She had no friends despite having a defect similar to Pit. She was made fun of her not being able to fly as well as the other angels. The only friend she had, Hachiel had caused her more grief than anything else. The Head Angel threatened to banish her to Hades more times than she could count…and the angels love to punish her with their double standards. Nanael wanted the respect Pit had, but wanted to do less work for it. She seemed to neglect how he got noticed because he slayed Medusa the first time around as a child. She only saw him as lazy now and still winning at life. He got into Smash Brothers for God's sake and everyone forgot who he was until Brawl. It was bullshit like this that made Nanael want to switch places with him.

The bluenette thought she would win at life the minute she got promoted to archangel. This would put her ahead of Pit (but this was only achieved by abusing the kindness that Melpha had to an extent), but it wouldn't change how no one respected her. They just couldn't do it to her face without getting punished. Her job though was worse than the archangels that were under the Seraph or the ones that watched over the Realground and the Underground.

The job she got was training the half-angel Laila to become a competent angel. Nanael loathed the idea of playing babysitter to a ditzy angel and took advantage of her as well. This is the only reason why Pit acknowledged her though. Not because of the accomplishments that Nanael had achieved but because Pit was interested in Laila and wanted to take her under his wing if she was so unhappy under Nanael.

Despite the animosity that Nanael felt toward Pit, she desired to mate with him too like the rest of the angels. She knew they were all hypocrites talking about chastity while watching Pit train from a distance. She was one of the few angels that would leave though to get some toys to pleasure herself. Unlike the hypocrites, she would be true to her desire…but unfortunately…she was no different if she couldn't just ask Pit for sex like the rest of his partners.

 **Fun**

Seiten had a fondness for powerful opponents and delicious things. Reyn just happened to fit that category. She has watched him from a distance and found him entertaining. It wasn't just the Monkey King who found the redhead Homs appealing. The spider girl Arachne wanted him as her mate and Dark Pit had a crush on him too. Reyn just seemed to attract all the supernatural beings toward him. She wouldn't mind being one of them…but unlike those two, she wouldn't have a problem turning him into a slave like she did with Genjou.

"Ki-ki-ki~ Three's a crowd. Let's have fun together." Seiten had casually told Reyn who was foolish enough to wander alone at night in Smashopolis. He was a big boy, but this was during the Vegas event where shady individuals were making their way into the Smash Brothers Realm to spy and drool over the Smashers they desired. Reyn could handle himself with his driver, but Seiten was on another level. At first, Reyn didn't have a problem sparing with the monkey girl, but the minute he felt her aura was the minute he knew he should not have bargained with her so easily.

 **Disapproval**

Palutena had to wonder why she had the Head Angel be in charge of this particular heaven. On one hand, she was fair when it concerned watching over the Queen's Blade. When it came to personal matters like the sex life of an individual, she was all up in your face.

"Principality, what I do in the mansion is none of your business." She hissed seeing the stern look from the powerful angel.

"You are romancing the King of Demons." The Head Angel told her darkly. "Do you understand the implications of your actions? You are a bad role model for these angels."

"That's still not your problem."

"It will be if your father gets involved."

"Then it's your duty to make sure he never finds out about my affairs." Palutena told her harshly. "You wouldn't want to end up the first angel to die if a war breaks out."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Why would I? You and I both know that it is best to remain silent and pretend you never saw me with Ganny."

Palutena really didn't want to deal with Zeus. If he can romance whoever he wanted, why couldn't she be with someone who was capable of changing for her sake?

 **Twins**

In a competition in which twins face off against each other, it didn't take a genius to think that Pit and Dark Pit would win by default. Their circumstance was different from everyone else though. Dark Pit was only a clone of Pit, therefore he wasn't technically his twin. It was just easier to pass as his younger twin given Pit's history. The twins that were born together and had lived together were completely different. They may lack the twin telepathy the angel twins were blessed with, but they still had a strong bond.

Rob didn't believe that his bond with Robin was as strong as it was when they were children. Robin had drifted away from him near the end of the third war. Even when she was brought back to life, she still kept her distance from him in particular. And then Smash came around and the two were barely talking. Rob had to wonder why Pit would even suggest entering this competition to see who the best pair of twins was.

Robin would participate to rub in how great of an older sister she was. Rob would follow behind her. Never would Rob had imagined he would meet a pair of twins with similar but different dynamics.

"Tainyang and Sainyang…" Rob murmured as he already charged his tome when no one was looking. He would pull no punches against these lovely ladies. "Sounds Chinese…"

"Heh, you think you can beat us?" The more arrogant twin Tainyang spoke. "With how slow you two are, I honestly doubt that you can even keep up with me."

"You talk big for being a little girl." Robin said with a smirk. "Is that why you need your sister to act as a shield?"

"I'm a boy…" Sainyang muttered.

That was enough to deflect Robin's insult. Rob just snickered at the fact there was someone that was more feminine looking (and possibly more pathetic) than him.

"Hey, you think you can insult Sainyang's style of clothing and get away with it?" Tainyang asked darkly as she got into her battle stance. "We're both experienced exorcists. It won't take long to wipe the floor with you two."

"But we're the great tacticians." Robin added as she too assumed a battle stance. "Always three steps ahead."

"While never taking a step at all." Rob finished. He was being sarcastic, but there was so much truth in the statement.

"Exactly! We won't break a sweat!"

"Assuming we don't move…"

The playful banter was going to stop now. The stakes were high. Rob wasn't going to let his sister down again. The minute the referee said to start, Rob intended to make the first move.

"THORON!"

 **Ghost**

There were complaints that there were ghosts haunting Smash Church. Even if it was Pit's job to handle the ghosts, he just asked Luigi if he could take the Poltergeist 5000 and suck up whatever ghost was messing with the poor nuns.

Melpha did not seem to mind that Pit was finding an excuse not to do his job as an angel captain again. She was just glad there was a kind exorcist like Luigi who was willing to do it.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation. God is looking down on you with a warm smile now."

Luigi laughed nervously at how kind Melpha was being. Granted, Melpha was the nice one in comparison to Sigui who was just awful to be around. Luigi just needed to find the ghost and get things done before he found himself entranced by her beauty along with her kindness.

Later on in the evening, the green plumber wondered if God was really looking out for him. In fact, he felt like God was laughing seeing as how the ghost that was messing around in the church was that stupid ghost puppy that gave him problems in the past.

"How cute." Melpha hummed seeing the ghost pup tackle Luigi to the ground and lick his cheek.

"Yeah…he's my doggie." Luigi replied with an awkward laugh. "Sorry."

 **Mother**

Rosalina was rather surprised to hear that a mother was participating with her child in the Queen's Blade tournament. Granted, Rosalina joined Smash with the Luma who she treats like they are her children. She wanted to meet this mother who happened to be a retired blacksmith now. She had Alvis accompany her.

The Queen of the Cosmos felt like she was the only one who felt like she has just met the woman with the biggest breasts in the world. She glared at Alvis just to make sure he wouldn't insult her appearance. Cattleya's most noticeable feature were her breasts, but she also had a lot of muscle as well. It would explain why she was able to wield the large sword she had and her son easily in combat.

"Yes, do you need something?" Cattleya asked with a cute smile. "Oh, does your boyfriend need you me to craft a sword for his journey?"

"That is not necessary…" Alvis muttered. He was honestly at a loss of words of how to talk to this woman.

"Alvis, you do need a sword. You cannot just manifest one in your Homs form." Rosalina had told him.

"Yes but…"

"It is either Cattleya or Ymir…and I am certain you do not want that little dwarf mocking your inability to hold heavy objects in that body."

Alvis fidgeted at her comment, but allowed Rosalina to do the talking for her. Meanwhile, Alvis would stay in the distance where Rana was. Kal wanted to play with the young lad despite Alvis' protests. Rosalina and Cattleya smiled at their children happily playing together. Rana didn't have that many friends, so it was nice that a cute star child wanted to befriend him.

 **Elf**

Compared to the other Heroes of Hyrule, the current Link was a fish out of water. Marth would say that this Link was more oblivious than the Link that was around during the first two tournaments. Zelda had suggested that Link get to know about other types of elves besides the Hylians in Hyrule.

This would result with following Pit around to help a forest elf that was trapped in the forest that was her home due to the curse of the Swamp Witch. The Golden Land had found a way to save her, so they wanted Pit to handle it for them.

The instructor Alleyne was a rather broken individual once Pit had gotten to her. Her home? Destroyed. Her people? Massacred by the Swamp Witch's army. The few remaining elves that were alive wanted her to retrieve an item that in the forest before throwing it out to them so they could start over, but this resulted in her getting caught by the plant and stuck as a prisoner for a long period of time. Those elves were already dead due to the Swamp Witch.

Link felt sorry for her and wanted to help. If Pit didn't want to comfort her, then he would.

 **Despair**

Rob was the wrong target for Melona. She lucked out because he was the one with Grima inside of him. She needed the vessel that had the sleeping dragon in order to take his energy and transfer it to the Swamp Witch. This required Rob to enter a state of despair that would close his heart to everyone around him. It wasn't that hard for Melona to destroy him psychologically. The Minotaurs Melona had with her were enough. They touched his naked body, yanked at his hair and gave him wet kisses. Rob was incapable of running away with his fragile body. The Minotaurs held his body down while they had their way with him. No matter how much the white haired tactician cried for help, nobody came to save him. He refused to believe that he would be abandoned in this hellhole with the spider scorpion eating away at his energy the more he tried to hide his shame. The lich was the Swamp Witch that wanted to possess him and happily attached itself in between his legs originally before crawling up to his naked body.

"N-No…get away…" Rob cried weakly feeling his strength fade away completely.

"You cannot go to sleep." Melona hummed as she took a part of her slimy flesh and smacked him across the cheek. "Then again, these Minotaurs will screw you in your sleep too. You are not escaping from this pain until you submit."

"No please…let me go…" The tactician begged. Why couldn't he think of any strategies to get himself out? Oh…he already knew. He wasn't as great as his sister. His weapons were taken away from him when he was captured and he was in an unfamiliar place with no way to get help. He had considered appealing to Airi who knew Pit, but what good would that do?

The Minotaurs laughed as they yanked him out of the cold water again and threw him down on the ground. He let out a pathetic grown as he felt the weight of one of the demon's on top of him. His body trembled underneath the weight

"No…stop…"

"Just give it up already." Melona told him with a laugh. "I'm surprised you're still begging after eight hours. I would have expected you to surrender sooner."

"Is this Shulk supposed to save you?" Melona asked getting his attention. "Isn't he the one who can see the future?"

He didn't want to hear what the pink blob said next.

"If he can see the future, how come he hasn't come and saved you yet? Don't tell me he doesn't care for you!"

Rob shook his head in denial feeling tears he had tried to hold back slide down his eyelid. He already cried in pain once, but he tried to close off his heart and not give these malicious demons the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. The idea of Shulk abandoning him was a blow to his psyche.

"No…you're wrong…" Rob muttered. "Shulk will come…he will…"

"Keep telling yourself that. You're just setting yourself up for disappointment." Melona suddenly had an awful idea and slithered over to the white haired tactician. With her shape shifting powers, she morphed into Shulk causing Rob's to let out a startled cry. "Hey, Rob. You should give up now. I don't really feel like saving you."

Rob's heart was being yanked at this point. Airi glared at Melona for how disgusting she was being.

"You're not…Shulk…" Rob said in almost a whisper. "You're not him…"

"How can you say that when I'm right in front of you?" Melona asked with an evil smile on her face. "I'm telling you the truth. You're worthless trash and a terrible partner. You let me down more times than you can count, and you expect anyone to save you?"

"Shut up…"

"You can't do anything right. If I need help, I'll just go to your sister. No one actually cares for you. Chrom, Lucina, Robin…me…no one. You like to delude yourself into thinking you're important."

"Shut up…"

"But you're not. You're just a pathetic boy that has no place in this world. No one wants you. No one misses you. No one will grieve for you if you die."

"SHUT UP!"

If Rob was physically powerful, he would have been strong enough to push the Minotaur off and punch Melona for daring to impersonate the man he was in love with.

"How dare you slander Shulk you monster…" Rob growled getting Melona to frown at the insult. "You can't get anything right about him…not his looks. Not his appearance…not his smell…NOTHING! And you call yourself the woman of many faces!"

Melona had no problem ordering the Minotaur off of Rob just so she could push him down while still keeping Shulk's face. She wasn't going to let him talk down on her.

"So what if this isn't a perfect interpretation of your wonder boy." Melona mocked as she had her hand trail down the side of Rob's body causing him to flinch. "I'm still going to ruin how you view your perfect man."

"Shulk will come…" Rob told her again. "He will…I know he will."

"You can keep saying that like a mantra, but I know you won't have any hope left once I'm through with you."

The Minotaurs gathered around as their boss started to torment the poor tactician. The survival mantra wouldn't be enough for Rob. He needed Shulk at that moment…but he never came. The only Shulk engraved in his mind was Melona who had no problem assaulting him while maintaining the face of the seer.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 8353 words.**

 **Li: I didn't get that much interaction…unlike my twin.**

 **Me: That's because you honestly only interact with Kaguya in comparison to Pit. Notes!**

 **1\. I think I already noted that Kaguya would be number three on who Dark Pit would pursue romantically. Lucina is first even if Kaguya was first because Lucina is his type. Reyn is second kind of because he tends to defy logic and the red string of fate kind of just extended to him. Kaguya is three if the above two don't get him because then the first person who has been with Dark Pit wins. Arachne's chances are only low because she's lesbian unless it's the mating season. Then she only wants Reyn.**

 **2\. Don't you love how Dark Pit is better at matchmaking than Pit? I put those two sections together just to show that Dark Pit knows who has good compatibility while Pit just throws random people at others. It would explain why Pit doesn't handle political problems with the angels well. I mean, Dark Pit knows what it's like to fall in love with someone while Pit is reminded daily of his engagement.**

 **3\. In the Gratitude section, the reason Arachne and Dark Pit aren't that upset that Reyn was dragged off to get married is because they found the situation humorous. Plus, they are not part of the rescue group. This story idea is listed as** _ **Bubble Tea**_ **and its Reyn/Ash friendship/bromance centric (and Ash is the one most concerned for Reyn's situation along with Shulk).**

 **4\. The Hypnotism section is from The** _ **Madness of the Minstrel**_ **idea I have (and still intend to write since this is the story after The Game of Love where Lana and Cia make up after their fight after the previous story). Lana's small crush and admiration of Dark Pit just booms in this story idea. And yes, Prism gets tricked by Despina to help her with the harem in exchange for information concerning his mother Eve. Prism is still in the dark about certain things about Eve after all and still has not been able to communicate with her.**

 **5\. I finally made a reference to The World Ends With You. The five heavens in my universe are Kid Icarus, Disgaea, Queen's Blade, Bayonetta/Devil May Cry and The World Ends With You. Underground is where the Reaper's Game takes place and the Realground is the human world of that universe. I decided this is where my four archangels are to justify their absence in a time of crisis in my stories. They're too busy playing Tin Pin.**

 **6\. The Mother section is based on the Alvis/Rosalina idea I had called** _ **Even Deities Have Flaws**_ **. It's based on the Alvis/Rosalina ficlet idea where Alvis lost half of his powers to the Swamp Witch minions and has to live as a Homs until the Smashers can track the wraiths down and get his power back. It means Alvis cannot manifest anything out of thin air though as a Homs, so he literally has to rely on Rosalina to take him to places.**

 **7\. The Elf section is based on** _ **Elvin Times**_ **idea on my page that is generally Pit/Link and is a post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **scenario. That's the general plot for the story; saving Alleyne from the curse the Swamp Witch bestowed on her and hopefully have her become an ally in the long run against the Great Evil (it means having to tweak her memories after she's saved too). But seeing as how I'm not a Pit/Link shipper, you can expect sinister undertones in the story.**

 **8\. I end this chapter ficlet by revealing more of what happened in** _ **ID: Control**_ **. I admit that I was going to be disgusted with myself if I went into multiple chapters depicting the torture that Melona had put Rob through until he was possessed by the Swamp Witch. I feel like this is just the icing on the cake. Melona already turned into Chrom just to ruin Robin in the actual story, so she turns into Shulk to try to break him. It is working, but my Rob has a survival instinct where he will start repeating something to convince himself that it is true. I show that in my Robin ficlet where he tells Robin that even when caught by the goblins and how they're going to be shipped to the slave ring, he still believes Shulk will save him. Unfortunately, in Shopping Strip, this doesn't save him…seeing as how his savior was captured too.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**

 **Li: Actually…there's a bonus below…**

* * *

 **BONUS: Afterlife**

"Uhh…where am I?"

"Why, hello, handsome?"

Kallian opened his eyes and looked around. All he saw around him was clouds…and the place was full of beautiful females. They all looked like High Entia except not quite. They had large white wings on their back and they were all staring at him with lustful eyes.

The High Entia prince was more concerned with why he was back to his normal appearance (with the sole exception being that he got two extra wings to match the winged creatures of the pink sky) and why this female kunoichi with no angel wings was hovering over him. He jumped away causing the ninja to laugh.

"You don't need to be scared, handsome. You're safe now. No more angst. No more despair. Just paradise."

"W-Where am I? Speak!"

"Shizuka's the name, and you're dead like me, handsome." The beautiful ninja said with a smirk. "I'm so glad the angels took me to this heaven. It's a female only section, but they were lenient to let you as the only man here."

Kallian's entire body trembled as he covered himself with his wings. He suddenly wanted to go back to sleep.

"Oh come on, handsome. I'll show you around and you can meet the other ladies here."

"I think I am fine here. Thank you for the offer."

Shizuka didn't take no for an answer. If Tomoe was around, she would have been able to stop her friend from teasing the newcomer. Without the reserved priestess, Shizuka was free to do what she wants once she made her final farewells. Now, she was going to drag an unwilling High Entia through heaven and he was going to like it.

 _Melia, I hope you are doing well. I feel like my life has taken a turn for the worse here._ Kallian thought sadly to himself as the ninja proved stronger than him.


	2. Interactions with Xenoblade and Disgaea

**The Beautiful Warriors**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade. That belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Pit had complained in the past how he wanted the universe's strongest women in the Smash Brothers Realm. He already had a connection with a few girls from a specific world, but it would only take those connections that would allow the entire cast to flood to Smashopolis. Whether the Smashers like it or not, they're stuck with interacting with the sexy warriors.**

 **Pairing: Implied Pit/Airi, Sheik/Gretel, Rob/Shulk, Lucas/Laila, Lucina/Pittoo, Cloud/Sharla, Xenolith/Airi, one sided Pittoo/Kaguya and others**

 **Rated: M (for Mature)**

 **Genre:** **General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers, extreme sexual situations, fanservice, swearing, character death, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **This idea is different from the rest. What I try to do is take a Queen's Blade character and show them interacting with the Smashers. There will be some obvious bias to which Smasher shows up the most since he is the reason most of them are in Smashopolis to begin with. This will be in two parts at the very least. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Beautiful Interactions (Now with Xenoblade and Disgaea)

* * *

 **Faithful**

Alvis was only an AI dedicated to serving his master. In the past, it was Zanza and Meyneth. Now he was free to do what he wanted after Shulk had slayed Zanza. He chose to obey Shulk only because he was considered the main user now. Should Shulk take the path of god, Alvis had the obligation to stop him.

He didn't know everything as much as he hated to admit. An AI was only limited by the knowledge given to him. Knowing about the other Smash worlds was limited and he could only obtain it from downloading the data. He was still missing many crucial details specifically about how Skyworld and the Netherworld worked. There was apparently an infinite amount of hells but only five heavens. That meant that not that many people were allowed to go to heaven and everyone else was cast down to hell at the smallest sin.

And then there were those who simply vanished out of thin air. The souls needed to go somewhere. Rosalina was vague on where the souls went. She would bring up the Black Abyss that was below the galaxy, but other than that…Alvis would assume that the Golden Land was responsible to a certain extent.

Back to his lack of knowledge about the Netherworld though, he missed out on a lot of lectures that Pit had about the Swamp Witch. Shulk had ignored Pit's classroom session mainly because it was directed to the angels of Skyworld including Dark Pit. Alvis wanted to stay and know more about who this Swamp Witch person was, so he could prepare for it in advance. Because he wasn't there when the lecture happened, he didn't hear how the Swamp Witch had hired wraiths to do her dirty work. Airi was the lead maid that was currently carrying her soul, but she was the least dangerous one since she was dating Pit. The other two wraiths that worked under Airi were still on the loose. Because Airi failed to keep in contact with them, they had decided to focus on reviving their mistress under their terms.

Their main target was Shulk because of the Ether that came out of the Monado. Shulk had a vision showing him and Rob being put in danger should they go out on a date. He disappointed Rob by turning down the date, but it was for their safety. However, the vision would change to Alvis being targeted. Alvis' visions weren't as powerful as Shulk's were. When asked to meet Rosalina in Smashopolis after she had finished her tasks around the galaxy, he would soon find himself being attacked by the two wraiths.

He may have been the Monado, but one of the wraiths simply possessed his Homs body and attempted to zap him of his Ether. Try as he might, he honestly was helpless against their attempts.

"Tee-hee, Heir to the Monado, this won't take long." The redhead wraith who called herself Meena told him as she placed her finger to his lips. "Mime is almost done."

"You're making…a terrible mistake…" Alvis tried to warn them. "I am not…"

Mime would soon be rejected from his body. Her wraith body glowed a green Ether color. Alvis feared that she would not be able to control it.

"Gahh…too much Meena…" Mime muttered as she vanished with half of Alvis' power intact.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Alvis couldn't chase after them. The minute he was released from her possession, he felt the heart he thought he didn't have miss a beat. His vision started to blur as he tried to take a step. He gained a massive headache from the first step. The silver haired Homs felt ready to faint.

"Guhh…Shulk…"

Fortunately for him, either Rosalina or Shulk will pick up the high disturbance of Ether in the air and help him.

 **Horse**

Link sometimes wished that pets were allowed in Smash Brothers Mansion. You had Banjo who was technically owned by Master Hand, you had the Pokémon where half of them belonged to Red and the other half belonged to Calum, and you got the Lumas if you wanted to call them pets. Rosalina would probably have Link's head if she heard him refer to the little star children as pets. Link wished he was allowed to keep Epona at the mansion so he could go riding in the morning. He missed the days where it was just him and his horse. Epona was in good hands with Ilia back at home, so he wouldn't have to worry, but there were times where he desired the horse. After all, Dark Pit would sometimes ask Phosphora to drive the Lightning Chariot around and Link desired to hold the reigns of his horse again.

The minute he met Annelotte who was riding on her demon horse Ambrosius, Link knew he had to race her. He had begged Master Hand to let him retrieve Epona. Soon, he would have his precious horse with him and he would ride up to the half-demon knight. She was rather surprised that there was someone in the mansion besides Dark Pit who had a horse. There was never any reason for her to race because in her world, there was nothing but war but…

"…You wish to race me?" She asked unsure if the Hero of Hyrule was alright. "Be warned that this is not your average horse."

"And I'm not your average rider."

Link was good at flirting. He wasn't trying to flirt. He just wanted that feeling of racing against a good opponent back. Annelotte observed the Hero of Twilight before agreeing to a race.

"Then do not be surprised when my horse takes you for a ride."

 **Competition**

Gretel was not a competitive person. She was against violence from the very beginning. She had to learn how to fight in order to survive. It was why the pink haired confectioner was one of the strongest fighters of Mel Fair Land.

Gretel was so humble that her baking being compared to Princess' Peach's was an honor although she felt like Rob was being over the top when he said her baking was better. Gretel had read stories of those who pat themselves on the back only for karma to hit them for being so arrogant. The tale of Arachne was the greatest example of putting yourself on such a high pedestal. Hansel had whispered to Gretel multiple times to just accept the praise. She was glad she didn't during the Harvest Festival though.

Sure the contest was biased due to the judges, but Gretel was just happy winning second place. Peach was the one that was more competitive as usual, so she was the one that was egging her on. Gretel's kindness and honesty won many of the Smashers over hence why they did not humiliate her.

"Please be gentle on Rob when you fight him next time." Gretel had whispered to Peach as she was given the first place trophy. "He's very fragile and he does not understand you are the best."

"Of course I will. I'm the one that helped him in the first place."

 **Crazed**

If there was one thing Pit hated about the Golden Land besides the residents being able to do whatever the hell they wanted with no consequences, it was recruiting people under their ranks. Pit would have been fine if the people who were recruited were stable minded individuals.

Nyx…that girl who made a contract with the demon Funikura…she was notorious for being bipolar to the extreme. All the anger that she has kept inside her over the years erupted into the powerful flames she demonstrated in battle. She was co-dependent on the tentacle demon, so it was always a case of dealing with that thing in order to defeat her. However…the Golden Land witch Samarium had bestowed her with powers of the Golden Land that would not only allow her to turn the tables on the demon, but would allow her to amplify her magic to the point that she gave angels like Pit a hard time. Now…Pit was scared of her…because she had the last laugh.

Even if she had cut him into eight pieces and it took the Smashers an entire day to bring them all back together to turn the tables on her, Samarium had still extended her hand out to her and allowed her to be his friend. That was all Nyx wanted all of her life…was for someone to tell her that everything was okay and her attacks were justified.

But Pit hated that though. It gave her a free reign to continue harming people…and even if she were to calm down her next appearance (and be a sexy hot witch to boot), the brunette would be reminded that suffering so much in the universe brought you unlimited power from the Golden Land.

 **Literal**

Dunban had no idea that Menace took things literally. If he would have known that, he would have filled her head with stupid ideas of how to expand the kingdom of Amara to Smashopolis. First he sympathized with her. Then he gave her the money that he made (that he sure as hell wasn't using) to her to kick start her cute project…and then she literally used that money to overthrow Master Hand's rule and claim Smashopolis as part of the Amara Kingdom. Dunban would have been forgiven had Menace not been hypnotizing half the Smashers that she wanted as her servants, mummifying the ones she didn't like and reviving the dead to chase after the ones who refused to bow down to her.

"Dunban, you better fix this issue or I will kill you if she kills me!" Pit had shouted as he and Shulk offered to be the ones who would flee from the undead corpses that were chasing after them. The Monado wasn't really useful in this situation due to the fact that some of the mummies chasing after them were living humans who were wrapped around bandages and being controlled. It made things more difficult for the two of them to defend themselves.

The war veteran wasn't too thrilled with being alone with only Riki and Cloud to keep him company while they walked up the Egyptian staircase. Cloud was ready to kill Menace and destroy the spell she had on Smashopolis if she kept this up. While Dunban's main concern should have been the fate of Magnus, the raven haired Homs wondered if he could convince Menace to not fight with him. If Shulk could pull it off on Bionis…it wouldn't hurt for him to try.

"Keep your guard up." Cloud warned the older male as he kept his hand on the hilt of his buster sword. "She might have the Smashers attack us. If she does, just knock them away."

Cloud always talked like he has experienced insane situations like this. The place remained quiet as the two made it to the top of the tower where Menace was getting her oil massage from some of the Smashers. In the back of Dunban's mind, he was glad that Shulk was not here to see how Rob was being treated. Granted, the Robin twins were indeed attractive, but seeing them in almost nothing but a tight top that acted as a bra for the girls and degrading to the boys and a cloth that covered their private parts would make any person concerned for their loved one.

"Ah, Dunban. You have returned." Menace spoke happily. "Would you like to join me in my massage session?"

It was Cory that Menace has ordered to rub the oil on her back. Corrin in contrast was ordered to serve her the finest wine from Smashopolis. The perverted staff that Menace had called Setra was too busy molesting Robin to care that intruders were talking to his mistress.

At least Rob hasn't been ordered to do anything. Dunban thought darkly to himself seeing the short Smasher staring at him with clouded brown eyes. Compared to the others, he had placed his hands near his crotch as if prevent anyone from staring there. Even when under Menace's spell, he was still self-conscious about his appearance.

"Menace, we have to talk." Dunban told her. He gave Cloud the look to not attack the Queen of Amara. "I'm certain we can resolve this without conflict."

"Of course we can. Because you contributed to my return, I am offering you the chance to be the King of Amara." She hummed. "Everyone else can be your slave."

"Uh…"

"You see? No conflict. Just simple negotiations. You'll accept, right?"

Riki shook his head not liking what she offered. "Oh…Riki so hungry…but Robi and Rorobi are in trouble. So are Coco and Corn!"

Dunban sighed as he was ready to take the katana from out of its sheath. If only he met someone who didn't take everything literally…

 **Spoiled**

Lucina had never met anyone as spoiled as Kaguya. To be fair, in the future she grew up in, none of the children were allowed to care only about themselves. Everyone around her had lost his or her parents and were fighting for survival. Only by working together could they escape to the past and stop Grima from destroying everything again. Being at Smash Brothers Mansion allowed Lucina to meet people who were incredibly selfish, but would later realize they came from a much happier world where doom wasn't crawling behind them waiting to pounce on the unexpected victim.

Kaguya was the definition of an entitled brat. She was found by a rich old couple and was given everything she wanted. Kaguya was a collector of the rare items, so of course she always expected the highest quality items. This included men as well. All of her suitors were unattractive and weak by her standards, so when she had met Dark Pit, she knew that she wanted the dark angel to be her husband after he had defeated her.

She did not seem to care that Lucina had just married Dark Pit. In fact, she was willing to challenge Lucina for Dark Pit because she "had him first". Dark Pit not telling her to back off would make the situation worse.

"Of all the girls you had to attract, why her?" Lucina asked darkly as she got out the Falchion.

"Blame Pitstain! He gave her the gifts!" Dark Pit shouted. "I was just defending my honor!"

 **Toy**

Roy was being rather pompous when he returned to Smash after failing to return from Brawl. He had to be. He had to hide the fact that he was hurting deep down inside. His father fell ill after the Melee tournament and he had to spend Brawl taking care of him. It was futile though because Eliwood would soon pass away leaving Roy as the new king of Pherae. Instead of becoming a responsible adult after he had dealt with the evil in his world, Roy had foolishly went back to Smash to hide his insecurities. He didn't tell any of his friends due to the fear of them finding out that he refused to have an heir. He was a disgrace to his father. Eliwood was probably crying in heaven seeing his son follow the mysterious martial artist back to the Smash Brothers Realm when he already had his time.

Now, Roy was no longer in Marth's shadow. He was stronger now with his own fighting style. He had all the chicks adore him for how much more handsome he became…and Roy Koopa could no longer make the joke about how there only needed to be one Roy.

Just because Roy had gotten stronger physically didn't mean he became stronger mentally. In fact, the redhead was weaker in the head because he still hadn't come to terms with his father's death. The battles were meant to take his mind off of Eliwood. When he was ambushed by the mercenary Echidna though, she had no problem exposing his flaws after she had defeated him effortlessly.

"The crowd cheers for you saying stupid things like "Roy is our boy", but…" Echidna hummed as she yanked at his hair. He could only whine at the pain that came from it. "The correct saying is "Roy is our boy toy". At least, you will be a toy when my boss is done with you."

 **Judgmental**

When Dark Pit made the stupid comparison of Zelda being no different from Sigui, Pit just laughed. Zelda was confused why they were laughing, but it didn't take a genius to realize that the angels weren't big fans of the inquisitor. The Queen of Hyrule had decided to accompany Dark Pit on one of his daily exercises to learn who this Sigui was. This is what Zelda has gotten from observing the blonde.

Sigui was a very devoted to God or in this case the Golden Land due to Adam apparently being the same person that was worshipped in the bible of the Continent. She took her job very serious, but as a result…she didn't take jokes well. Sigui was worse than Zelda in terms of being judgmental. The brunette was this close to smacking Dark Pit over the cheek for assuming that she wasn't open minded.

"But it's true." Dark Pit snarled. "You're not open to the idea that the Gods are jerks or the fact that the higher ups are just a bunch of perverts. Look what they make me do! Do you think I enjoy having my legs spread out like this?"

It was a good thing Sigui and Melpha weren't around to hear that. Zelda would have agreed, but she was too busy thinking what would happen if Link got into a similar pose. She rested her hand to her face and sighed in defeat at Dark Pit's logic.

 **Slime**

Rob had a bad habit of attracting demons toward him and his sister. Grima was the reason that he released pheromones though. Demons loved the scent of the Fell Dragon and wanted it for themselves. Rob was just a perfect target seeing as how Grima was in a dormant state.

Slime monsters were the worse for the tactician twins. They were gooey and were good at wetting their robes to the point that they might as well melt. Slime monsters found it easy to turn one of them into their own kind in order to cause havoc in Smash Brothers Mansion. Rob's love interests tended find his slime body attractive if not more so than his original body. Without memories, Rob would gain a phobia after one terrible incident in the arena but with his memories, he avoided them like the plague. Seeing Melona tended to trigger Rob's memories. The pink blob would smile announcing that Rob would be the host for the Swamp Witch. Anything after a certain timeline never ended well in Melona's favor simply because Rob had gotten stronger to avoid her. Of course, she would still have her fun capturing the tactician twins and resorting to the tactic of turning them into slime creatures.

"Come on you two. You know you want a body like this." She hummed as her gooey body coated both of the tacticians. They were pretty much naked now and trying their best to get the pink slime off of her. "Just become one with the slime and you'll be much happier."

Rob cursed under his breath at this predicament. By regaining his memories, he had recalled Melona torturing him before. He also saw in an unrelated incident of the twins be turned to slime in order to negotiate with some rather mentally challenged monsters. He wouldn't allow Robin to change into a slime with him. She was pregnant with Morgan. The last thing they needed was for Morgan to melt into the ground because of Melona's meddling.

"Dammit…" Rob cursed as he tried to reach for his tome that was caught in her slime but failed. "Dammit…sis…I'm sorry…I got us caught again…"

Robin had tried to reach for her Levin Sword, but she was held in place. Tears threatened to fall down her eyes as she felt something change in her body.

"Sis, don't give up! Shulk will…save us…he did before…"

Melona just laughed at how delusional the male tactician was sounding even if his body was returning to its slimy self. She was pleased that the transformation was already halfway complete without her interference. What had happened that caused Rob's body to become like this? The male magician snarled as Melona slivered over to him and grabbed at his hips.

"Don't look so scary. You're going to enjoy your time as a slime."

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt me and my sister again…you have another thing coming…"

Melona honestly did not expect Rob to fight back and defeat her…there would be consequences…but it was an improvement on Rob's end…

 **Goldilocks**

People tend to forget that Goldilocks and the Three Bears story was a thing. Compared to the other fairy tales, it was a short tale that pretty much told you to not break into some stranger's home and break and/or use their things without their permission. There was a girl in the Queen's Blade universe that matched the description of Goldilocks. There seemed to be multiple myths going on with her character with ranging from Kintaro to Arthurian legend. Little Mac could argue that she wasn't Goldilocks though due to having red hair and not gold.

Most of the Smashers had no idea why Goldie was even wandering around Smash Forest. She was apparently a ranger back at home, so it was her duty to protect the wilderness. That's fine and dandy, but that's Viridi's job and she didn't trust a big bimbo like Goldie to do the job for her. The Goddess of Nature wasn't setting a good example for herself either when she had demanded some Smashers to deal with the golden axe wielding beauty.

Samus just shook her head in annoyance at how quickly Captain Falcon and Little Mac were dealt with. Either Goldie was really powerful or these two were pushovers outside of Smash.

"You're too big." Goldie teased referring to Captain Falcon. "And you're too small." She hummed while referring to Little Mac. She glanced at the bounty hunter who remained in her Vaira Suit. She was prepared to fight her even when she praised her. "You're just right for me though."

 _Does she even realize I am a woman?_ Samus asked herself.

 **Greed**

Ymir wasn't going to let some nobody be the one who gets ahead in Smashopolis. She had marked her territory and had knocked people down for attempting to try to do better. The Villagers were one thing to deal with. They're kids, so she needed to remind them of their place.

Ymir met her match when she encountered Merchant Anna. Never had she has met anyone as greedy as the redheaded merchant that could apparently jump from dimension to dimension. She knew how to rip people off or give them a bargain for rare items. Her arrogant smirk was what caused Ymir to grab her axe and point it toward Anna.

"Hey, you think you can just waltz into the Trade Center and steal my customers with your second rate items?" She questioned in anger.

"Oh, I thought there were only third rate merchants here." Anna teased as she glanced at her opponent. Ymir was so small that it was almost laughable. "I guess my eyesight isn't as good as it used to be."

Ymir only needed her axe to take this fraud on. If she was serious, she would rely on her alchemy. The dwarf would underestimate this Anna though as she was different from the rest of the merchant's that called themselves Anna…

 **Pathetic**

Ganondorf had high hopes for all demons. Unfortunately, most demons were weak and they were often used as cannon fodder when dealing with his enemies. He wasn't like Bowser who had considered his men as part of his huge family. That was why they were so obedient in the first place. Ganondorf ruled with an iron fist. Therefore, there was no need to sympathize with the weaklings.

What was considered pathetic was when high ranking demons were reduced to garbage and became servants of weaker individuals. Belphe and Dogor were once one a powerful demon named Belphegor. He may have been a lazy demon, but when forced to fight, he was one not to be messed with. Sometimes, he would split himself in two to deal with his opponents more easily. Belphe and Dogor lacked the laziness that the original demon had, so they caused more chaos when they split.

The King of Evil would soon find out that their souls would be stuffed into toy animals and be slaves to the half-demon Aldra. Aldra had already lost her title as queen and her memories, so one would think she would be easy to dispose of. Unfortunately, that was not the case and now the two were forced to do her bidding. Ganondorf could only shake his head in disapproval seeing the two stuffed animals hovering over the feminized demon and telling her what they want for dinner.

"The demon world is doomed if these half-breeds with no memories of their past are able to tame them." Ganondorf grumbled to himself.

 **Valkyrie**

Fenrich knew that most of the Valkyries have become extinct due to Ragnarok. The ones prancing around the Netherworld claiming to be a Valkyrie were lacking in many features. First, they were considered heavenly with how they would descend on the battlefield to retrieve the souls of fallen men and take them to Valhalla. Fenrich thought that was a waste of time seeing as how Ragnarok had slayed everyone in the Norse Realm. The few Valkyries that have survived had gone into hiding. They would not be able to reproduce without the means of losing her virginity, so they were a doomed race according to Fenrich.

There was one girl who did have some Valkyrie blood left in her. He had watched her during the time he was a witch hunter. Her name was Eir and she had so much potential as a fighter. If she wasn't such a pacifist, she could continue where the Valkyre's life off. Unfortunately, that stupid witch hunter Zelda had sent her off on a mission and she hasn't returned. Fenrich felt like that elf sent little Eir on a death mission, and he was doomed to never see her again. Granted, he had never returned to the Witch Hunter Realm, so he wouldn't know whether or not she competed her mission.

When he saw a little girl walking around Hades, he foolishly thought it was the little girl he looked out for.

"Hey, Eir!"

"E-Eh?!"

Immediately there was a difference. First, her Valkyrie armor was handmade. The Valkyrie class had some magic to their armor that made them feel heavenly. This little girl only looked like one to intimidate her opponent. Her weapon was also a chainsaw instead of a spear.

"D-Do you need something?"

She had the same voice…but she looked slightly older than Eir. Eir would be at least nine in human years now. This girl looked to be at least sixteen.

"…Your name?"

"Umm…uh…Mirim…sir…"

"…My apologies. I mistook you for someone else."

 **Pup**

Banjo, the name of Duck Hunt, was always a troublemaker. His inclusion in Smash was unexpected. It might have to do with the fact that everyone joked about hating the dog for watching you fail to shoot the ducks. Banjo learned from his previous master how to mock the less fortunate. Of course, taking Kazooie, the duck had allowed Banjo to gain some sympathy. He now takes care of the duck and the two fight together.

Outside of Smash, he enjoyed messing with the other Smashers. He was still a dog, so there were instances of him pooping in the garden when Olimar had just tidied up the place or steal clothes from the laundry room. It was hard for many of the Smashers from wanting to take care of him.

How ironic that a mysterious girl treated him better than most of the Smashers in the mansion. She was called Demon Hunter of Little Red Hiding Hood. Her name was apparently Zara and she was a beautiful lady with blonde hair hidden behind her hood and blue eyes. She was accompanied by a little wolf who barked seeing Banjo. He saw Banjo as a new companion. Banjo had no problem making the wolf his new best friend especially since Zara had no problem petting him on the head and telling how he's a good boy.

 **Fairest**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

It was funny how those words came from Snow White and not her wicked stepmother. Then again, she murdered the bitch for even thinking of banishing her without trying to kill the white haired girl herself. Now, Snow White had claimed the witch's items and was using them for herself. She smiled whenever she was told that she was fairest fighter of them all. In Smashopolis however…

"Bitch, you did not just say you're the fairest one of them all!"

Snow White growled seeing the prettiest Smasher that was participating in Smash.

"Oh, it's the Hero King…" She groaned. "You're title of the prettiest Smasher is gone. That title belongs to me now. I am the fairest in the entire universe after all."

Marth laughed bitterly as he took Falchion out. "I hope you're ready to eat those words."

 **Robot Buddies**

Whenever a new robot was sighted in the mansion, R.O.B. would be the first to greet him and her. Rock was rather surprised that there was another robot that was in Smash besides him. He wouldn't have to feel that lonely. However, R.O.B. was an AI that only recently developed free will, and it was the only reason why the robot hated Ganondorf to the point that he would not serve him when he served the other Smashers. R.O.B.s were a dying breed no thanks to him after all.

R.O.B.'s eyes turned to pink hearts upon seeing another robot be brought into the mansion. Shulk was insistent on Yuit coming into the mansion so they could talk about how Vante was made. The male tactician could be seen glaring in the corner of his eyes as he acted like he wasn't jealous of Shulk's attention being diverted toward the little elf and the automation. Mega Man was also interested in the rather attractive robot that was following behind the two.

"Welcome to Smash Brothers Mansion." R.O.B. spoke up in his robotic voice. "How may I serve you?"

Yuit laughed seeing that the Robotic Operating Buddy was speaking to Vante instead of her. She took out the remote control and waved it in front of the robot.

"Silly. Vante isn't like you two. She can only be controlled by this remote control here. She can't speak normally."

"Ga kaga gao-n~" Vante spoke as a response to Yuit pressing the button.

R.O.B. still didn't understand the meaning behind the little elf's words but Rocks' interested expression changed back to its usual monotone. If the robot had no free will, it would be a waste of time trying to start a communication with her.

 **Dangerous**

Fiora was speechless at the opponent she was messing with. She wanted to train with a few of the Smashers, so she could get stronger. Seeing what Shulk had decided to do, she would respect his choice, but she did not want to fall behind because she did not completely agree with the choice Shulk has made. As a Mechon, she would have been a huge help to the God of Fate, but now she was back as a Homs. She never would have imagined she would need to fight again and multiple times she has considered returning to that body just to assist Shulk. Robin and Corrin have offered to help her train while Pit recommended Gainos as a place to duke it out outside of the Smash Brothers Realm. Granted, it would have been a good idea to stay in front of the mansion, but Corrin had gotten in trouble for transforming into a dragon and wrecking part of the mansion, so if he wanted to go all out, he needed to go somewhere else. Robin accompanied him because Cory was busy in a Smash match, and Corrin would never be able to leave if she found out where he went. Robin liked to consider herself the more open-minded sister when in reality, she was willing to ignore her younger twin even if he was in trouble. Cory was the opposite, but that was why the dragon twins were so close even if they weren't technically twins.

So here the three were training outside of Gainos before they got attacked by the leader of the Assassin of the Fangs. Rumor has it that the leader was out of commission because a certain somebody beat her with an inch of her life so she could never fight again. It looked like the girl hadn't been in a fight at all and the rumor was false. Corrin felt something was off about the girl. He felt like he was staring down a demon or at least a human that was being possessed by one. The eyes of the tiger leered at her prey as she prepared to pounce on them. Her evil grin sent shivers down Corrin's spine.

"…Fiora," Corrin began, "take Robin and get out of here. I have a feeling things are going to get messy especially since we're dealing with Elina."

Robin would have protested, but she honestly wasn't the most athletic person. Fighting someone who was known for being quick on her feet would be deadly. However…

"Corrin, I am not leaving you behind." Fiora told the dragon prince. "I will fight alongside you."

"That's nice, but at least get Robin out of here…"

"I'm fine…" Robin hissed. "Let me just catch my breath…just cover for me, please?"

Fiora would regret not taking Robin away from the upcoming battle. She wouldn't be able to handle the attacks from Elina especially with how this universe worked.

 **Jewels**

Melia found it difficult to maintain her regal air when around others who acted regal like her became engrossed with the smaller things. Melia had agreed to go shopping with Rosalina and Cory at the request Maribelle (who was one of Robin's closest friends). Cory wasn't interested in shopping like she used to, but Maribelle had insisted that she come along upon finding out that the silver haired dragon was the Princess of Nohr. Melia had wanted to distance herself from this sort of activity even if it wouldn't hurt to shop every now and then.

The fact there was a sale and the fact that Eilin was selling shiny jewels for a low price was not helping matters.

"Come on ladies! Don't be shy!" Eilin hummed as she held up a sparkly colored amethyst necklace in the air. "You know you want these high quality gems that you can only find on Iron Mountain."

These gems looked like any normal gem, but had a dwarven feel to it. It was probably why Maribelle had smiled at the gems before.

"You have refined tastes." Maribelle praised causing the dwarf to chuckle. "The two garnet gems over there would match you and your brother, Lady Cory."

"Enough with the honorifics." Cory grumbled while she glanced at the garnet colored gems. "I don't think my brother is that interested in jewelry to be honest. He loves food more than anything."

"Sir Corrin needs to be as refined as you." Maribelle reminded the older sibling as she was determining how much all the jewels would be. "He is a Prince and he should start acting like one."

"Ha ha…you're right." Cory spoke softly. "That's my fault though…"

Melia noticed the great sorrow that plagued the dragon princess. She was thinking about her world again and how she still didn't have access to return to it. Melia felt like he could sympathize with her, but remained silent just so she wouldn't put Cory on the spot.

Rosalina attempted to change the subject by accepting the amethyst necklace.

"Do you think this would look good on Alvis?" Rosalina had asked Melia.

Melia only glared at Alvis' name being dropped. The Queen of the Cosmos realized this and changed the name of the user. "What about you? Would you like this as a gift?"

"Perhaps…"

"What about Fiora? What is her favorite color? Will you buy her something?"

"That's…"

Melia wished that Rosalina didn't put her on the spot. Now Maribelle and Cory wanted to know about who this Fiora was. Why did the topic have to be her girlfriend again?

 **Thunderstorm**

Ike needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Time and time again, he has gotten his ass handed to him just because he said something without thinking. It was why he wasn't on as good of terms with Cloud as he should be. He had joked way back in the Brawl era that there was no need for someone like Cloud to be in Smash because he filled the role as the one handed swordsman very well. Granted, Cloud had never heard of the Radiant Hero before, but it was constantly brought up by Pit, Sonic and Marth who liked to tease him.

In general, Ike had a hard time not pissing people off whose name pertained to the weather or could control the weather. Ike had asked Pit if there was anyone on the Continent that he could fight. Since men were wimps in the world and the Queen's Blade was for female fighters only, Ike wanted to prove that he could take on the strongest female fighters. Pit had made a list of names of who to fight and who to avoid, but Ike wanted to fight the current queen.

"Ike, you're going to be fucked if you fight Claudette…" Pit had warned him. "She is not in the mood to be messing with others."

Ike had reassured the light angel that everything would be okay. He would even bring Soren with him to watch his back. The brunette rolled his eyes at the mention of the Branded who was madly in love with the Radiant Hero. He "joked" about how Gainos was where the two would have their honeymoon should things go well. Of course, when Ike did take his tactician with him to Gainos, he was not expecting lightning to strike in front of the two. He paled realizing that Claudette was not in the mood for intruders.

"And this is why you should listen to your friend." Soren had snarked as he got his wind tome ready. "She's obviously paranoid from all the people who have been trying to kill her."

Ike got Ragnell out ready to challenge her to a duel. He really was going to regret opening his big mouth.

 **Couple**

Airi had rejected Pit so many times because she was in a relationship with Xenolith. Or at least the two were friendly enough to be considered boyfriend and girlfriend. The wraith could never tell with male incubi. He was not like other incubus of his race. He never spoke unless spoken to or had something to say and never let his cold expression drop from his face. He only raised his voice when his little sister Etna was involved.

"For the last time, Pit! I am dating Xenolith!" Airi snapped as she had threw herself onto the taller male.

Pit already knew Airi's heart belonged to Xenolith. She and Pit had met on bad circumstances and because he was an angel, they could never advance that far in the relationship. Such was the fate of a wraith who needed to have a demon partner in order to stay alive. Xenolith was perfect because he wasn't a perverted like the majority of the demons. If Airi could not regenerate her clothes, he would help cover her up. He gave her space when she asked to be alone and he never questioned her motives for staying with Laharl. All Airi was told was that if she tried to harm Etna, Xenolith would not be afraid to turn on her.

"But he never says anything…" Pit murmured weakly. "How come he never affirms your claim?"

"Because…"

"I thought it was obvious captain Pit." Xenolith spoke catching them both off guard. "I enjoy Airi's presence despite her track record. You on the other hand should be focusing on the prince. If you spent more time courting him than you are chasing after Airi, then you would realize that the prince isn't a terrible suitor like you claim on multiple occasions."

"What? I…"

Airi was surprised at how Xenolith used his tail to wrap her closer to him.

"If this doesn't convince you I love her…"

Pit looked away when the two locked lips. He really shouldn't challenge Xenolith on something like this. He saw the lustful look the maid had when the incubus openly showered her with his affection.

To Pit, it was just one more suitor down the drain.

 **Witch Doctor**

Shulk heard of a witch doctor that was capable of healing illness someone had. She just needed the right ingredients mixed before being able to create miracles. Unfortunately for Shulk, this was another girl from that universe that Pit talked about so much. Unlike Yuit and Vante, she seemed to be more dangerous. Shulk thought he would be fine as long as he kept his guard up. If he had a vision foreseeing her attack, nothing bad would come from wandering into the Southern forest of The Continent searching for Luna-Luna and her village. Riki was with him to keep him company, but Shulk would later find the Heropon rather useless against her.

There was no vision to warn him of an attack. There was no help from Riki who was easily knocked off his shoulder, and there was certainly no way to regain his pride after the Monado was knocked away from him by tentacles and he was pinned down on the ground with tentacles threatening to go underneath his clothes and touch him.

"Who are you? Are you part of the Queen's army? Speak…or my tentacles are going to have some fun with you…"

Shulk didn't even get a chance to reply. He let out a yelp feeling the cold tentacles touch the side of his stomach. The shaman noticed and continued to do so. Soon, Shulk would burst into laughter as he tried to get away from her.

"Ha ha ha! Stop! Not there! It tickles!" He cried as he weakly tried to move but the tentacles had seized his arms. "R-Riki! Help! Ha ha ha!"

Riki only stared at Shulk and the sexy girl on top of him and smirked. "Shulk sounds like he is having fun. Riki want to join in the tickle session!"

"You…useless…ha ha…Nopon…" Shulk could be heard murmuring weakly. It didn't seem like this girl was going to stop torturing him anytime soon.

 **Waifu**

The first thing Dunban did as a demon was visit Zanef, the town that Aldra was currently residing to apologize for giving her a hard time. They met on bad terms because of Ala. Now that the incident was put behind him seeing as how he is now a Raiju, he can just visit the Town of Water and give her a proper introduction.

"Welcome back, darling!" She hummed as she opened the door thinking it was her husband. She was rather surprised who it was. "Oh, it's you!"

"Fancy meeting you here."

"You look…demon…like…" Aldra stopped herself as if wanting to avoid talking about her demon heritage. Dunban just chuckled seeing how nervous she was. "Aren't you worried at what you have become? The last time I met you…you were more…human…even if it was just your soul."

"I like the new me." Dunban said simply. "Even if these ears and tail gets some getting used to…"

"But what about your husband?" Aldra asked. "He doesn't mind, right?"

Dunban blinked before realizing she was referring to Magnus. He just smirked at the reaction Magnus originally had at the pact. Sure, it wasn't the nicest reaction, but the mercenary still loved him, and that was all that matters.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We can catch up inside. I am still making supper. My husband will be home soon. You can finally speak to him for the first time."

Dunban was looking forward to speaking to the giant that was her husband. He laughed seeing Belphe and Dogor glaring at him. When Aldra wasn't looking, he was going to give them hell for what they did to him in the Slavic Underworld.

 **Weaponsmith**

Cloud needed to get his buster sword repaired. No one in Smashopolis had the materials needed to do it correctly. He needed parts from his world, but he was still forbidden from returning to his world due to his stupid punishment. Sharla had volunteered to help him fix his weapon, but she ended up being the girl to be spying on him because of Master Hand being adamant about someone keeping an eye on him. Again, Pit suggested going to that universe to search for Cattleya. She has been very helpful in the past. Rosalina could easily vouch for the Master Weaponsmith. Cloud trusted Rosalina's opinion more than any of the other superior beings in Smash, so he reluctantly accepted the offer.

What was supposed to be about Cloud ended up becoming something about Sharla though seeing as how she wanted to learn from the weapon merchant all about building weapons to along with repairing special ones like the buster sword Cloud had. Cattleya recognized that he needed some Materia and could replicate it to a certain extent. He sighed as he found himself leaning against the door frame while Sharla and Cattleya were chatting away happily about weapons and family. The EX-Soldier did not see Rana coming through the door and nearly fell flat on his face at the sudden force.

"Whoops, sorry!"

Cloud groaned as a response but forced himself to act like nothing was wrong. Rana was the only son of the Master Weaponsmith. He has grown up a lot and now helps around the shop, but he was still one who asked dumb questions every now and then.

"Hey, Mr. uhh…"

"Cloud is fine."

"Mr. Cloud, right! Why aren't you surprised at the size of my mother?"

Cloud blinked at the question before realizing the kid was asking about his mother's chest. He let out an even bigger sigh recalling something from his past.

"I have a friend…she's like your mother…so I'm used to it."

He wasn't going to namedrop Tifa here…nope! He wasn't going to think about his home or how Sharla reminded him of Tifa and a little bit of himself. Nope! He was just going to continue watching his weapon be fixed.

 **Food**

There was a rule ever since the first tournament that all Smashers followed. Never steal food from Kirby…especially cake. Meta Knight had warned the Smashers that Kirby had rampaged throughout Dream Land all because the Squeaks stole his cake. Never again would anyone steal Kirby's cake…

But then someone did…and Kirby immediately went into a rage. Master Hand would have enjoyed seeing the pink puffball power up during the Smash battles, but the Star Warrior started using his mallet to start breaking windows forcing Mr. Game and Watch to repair them.

Who was the thief one might ask. The sexy bandit Risty was the one who stole the cake along with a few other important items in the mansion. Let's just say that Kirby had taken up Meta Knight's sword in an attempt to get the cake back.

"If only Kirby was more motivated to fight in general…then so many problems would have been prevented in the first place."

 **Queen's Blade**

Out of all the fighters, Pit had wanted to challenge Leina Vance on a one on one duel. Because she won the Queen's Blade tournament, she was the strongest fighter on the Continent. The brunette always wanted to expand his horizon on the type of fighters he fought against because it made him stronger than the rest. Nanael had bragged about how she let Leina win because she was the one that would win the tournament when Pit knew the handicap prevented her from having a fair fight.

Nanael giggled when Pit asked her to take him to Leina to fight. The short winged archangel was plotting something, but the brunette would put the bluenette in her place if she tried anything funny. Pit was sorely disappointed to see what Leina had become now. Due to the Swamp Witch not being killed off completely, Leina was still under her curse. This meant that her power level was cut in half and she was suffering from narcolepsy. She could fall asleep at any moment during battle and it made Pit question if he had the right to fight the winner of the Queen's Blade tournament.

"Leina! My captain wants to challenge you!" Nanael hummed.

Leina, who now went by the name Maria, turned around and shook her head. "Nanael, you know I cannot have battles like these. I need to conserve my strength for the tough battles ahead."

Pit raised his eyebrows. "And you don't think I'm worth your time?"

"O-Oh no…I'm just concerned that someone will…"

The angel captain did not like humans looking down on him. Especially one who was barely wearing anything like Leina…

"I should be your concern." Pit told her as he took out Palutena's Bow and turned it into two blades. "Leina the Phantom Warrior, I, captain of the royal bodyguards, challenge you to a one on one fight! Winner takes all!"

Leina honestly wondered what she was risking. Because Pit was just a male version of Nanael, there was no way she could refuse the invitation.

"…Let's end this quickly." She said as she took out her sword. "I will show you why I have the title of Queen's Blade!"

* * *

 **Me: Done with 9855 words.**

 **Li: Is it really done?**

 **Me: If a new QB girl is announced and I can think of twenty-five more scenarios, then there will be another chapter. Otherwise, this story is mostly done. Notes!**

 **1\. The Faithful section would occur way before** _ **ID: Control**_ **and would happen in the Alvis/Rosalina centered story** _ **Even Deities Have Flaws**_ **. It's the one where Alvis loses his powers and ends up stuck as a Homs. I didn't want to put that much detail in this one because I would rather elaborate more on the story, but Wraiths are powerful especially the ones who work under the Swamp Witch directly because Airi does outside combat while Mime and Meena are stuck by her side.**

 **2\. The Crazed section is a rather big spoiler for my** _ **Slice and Dice: Angel Edition**_ **story. I never brought up what I would do with Nyx, but this kind of spoils it. I wanted to bring in Samarium more first to understand his character and why he would help Nyx when she's a very dangerous individual who not got promoted to the Golden Land. This is a post Mecha story FYI.**

 **3\. The Literal section is a story idea I had in the past concerning Menace and will be a future story called** _ **Menacing Objective**_ **. Obviously the Corrin twins were not going to be there, but I added them in the scene for fanservice, but I was stuck on what the theme would be and I think I got it this time just from this. Also, I establish here that Riki gives the nicknames of the Robin twins and the Corrin twins. I took the nickname idea from Ari with Robi (Rob) and Rorobi (Robin) but changed it to suit how they're addressed in my universe. I use Coco for Cory and Corn for Corrin. And yes, there is a dick joke with that Corn nickname.**

 **4\. The Spoiled section would be in the sequel of** _ **Angel Rule Number 46: Glove Slap**_ **concerning the aftermath of Dark Pit and Lucina's marriage. Kaguya and Arachne are surprisingly absent from this. Well, this is a timeline where Kaguya decided to not join up with Dark Pit, so she won't take the marriage thing well.**

 **5\. The Toy section would be a future story concerning Roy, Ryu and Shantae, but unfortunately, Shantae is not in Smash. However, that won't stop her from showing up (since she's already in** _ **Melody Galaxy**_ **and has a huge role in** _ **Harem Galaxy**_ **). Echidna seems to target the Fire Emblem cast a lot, but half of them are human and the other half have dragon blood in their veins. Echidna also needs to stop working for Dogura whenever she feels like it, but she'll just escape like usual.**

 **6\. The Greed section…hello MerchantAnna! Yeah, we're totally bros. Let me just casually have Anna in here while making it obvious that it's probably you in my universe.**

 **7\. The Valkyrie section…the problem with this one and the Witch Doctor section is how both characters design I used for two of my OCs: Eir (my Disgaea OC) and Malinche (Cone's Furniture that is seen in** _ **Your Hom is in Another Castle**_ **), so I tried to avoid using them in my stories. The same could be the same for Elina, but I used Elina's original design for Friday and not her Rebellion design.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!  
**

 **Li:…Actually there is one more again. There is one character she casually skipped that would have worked if Shantae was confirmed but because it was Bayonetta…**

* * *

 **BONUS: Booty**

An obnoxious laugh could be heard in the distance as the Great Pirate stood above her defeated opponent. Shantae should have known that she had fallen into a trap when told that Liliana was an easy to beat pirate who had looted from innocent people. As a ghost pirate, Liliana proved to be more than meets the eye. She may have been honorable, but she sure as hell showed no mercy to opponents younger than her. She would not be put in the same situation again. She smirked seeing the ripped cloth from the her opponent's clothing.

"Uh…I messed up…" Shantae mumbled as Liliana stomped on her head with her boot.

"Oh-ho-ho! Weak, weak, weak! I need stronger opponents! The Smashers better send one of their own instead of a stray! Who else will try and claim my booty! Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

Be careful what you wish for was a saying used to address someone's ignorant statement before something bad happened to them. They always got their wish. Lilian was not expecting bullets to be flying from above and had to jump out of the way. Looking up toward the moon, she saw an ominous figure in the form of a butterfly. Her eyes widened at who she had wished for.

"Oh? Someone is being arrogant tonight."

"That voice…B-Bayonetta…"

Who hasn't heard of the Umbra witch? Everyone avoided her because she was a powerful adversary that no one wanted to mess with. Shantae looked up weakly at her savior.

"Don't think I'm here to save you." Bayonetta started as she pointed Love is Blue at the pink haired pirate. "I am just here to reclaim the booty that was taken from little Icarus. He's not really thrilled his secret stash was taken."

Innuendos aside, Liliana was not going to let the appearance of the Umbra Witch scare her. The only question is if the Great Pirate Captain could bring Bayonetta to her knees and escape with the treasure she pillaged.

They won't know unless they fight.


End file.
